Wreck the Wrecker
Radio Basin Sometime in the distant past, a large but low-density meteorite struck here, creating a shallow basin with some strange properties. The meteorite itself melted on impact, making a mirror-like pool of reflective metal inside the basin and eventually hardening to a smooth, level surface. By some cosmic coincidence, the basin is an almost mathematically-perfect half-sphere and was permeated with radiation transferred from the meteorite. Because of that, radio operation is sporadic at best and nonexistent at worst. Another odd effect is the occasional reception of alien transmissions from off planet when Cybertron aligns precisely with an incoming signal, the basin functioning like a huge satellite dish. Here in the deep recesses of the Radio Basin is the Wrecker leader and current XO of the Autobot's military division. Drills meet that reflective metal as he tries to get a plate loose. If it wasn't for Sunstreaker's odd request for a stable mirror, and Impactor's penchant to drill ... he wouldn't be here. But as it is, the Wrecker (believe it or not) intends to impress the other Autobots with the new base and it's additions. But if anyone bothered to ask ... he could give a frag less. <> Impactor shouts as the drill stalls out, an almost clear smoke trails off the friction point. Tetrajet drifts almost lazily through the air as his long range sensors watch the area below. "Not that I really expect to find anything out here, mind you," he explains to Artifice, "but it's very important to at least look like you're *trying* to do your job. Don't believe all that, 'I'll smelt you if you fail,' and 'The Decepticons will accept no failure!' scrap you here. Look at our history! We fail ALL THE TIME and we keep managing to survive. Just, erm... don't be the nearest Seeker or Sweep to Galvatron when he finds out." He pauses a moment as his sensors do pick up something. "Damn it!" he exclaims. "An Autobot, and worse, the one we've been tagged to hunt! So much for a nice, quiet evening of failing!" F-16 Falcon holds back, flying behind and a bit to the left of his mentor. "I understand. I should like I'm doing my best even if I'm..." he considers this next part for a bit, "...holding back." And then, he, too spies Impactor - and an opportunity to prove himself. "It looks like he's by himself! Maybe we can bag him quick and then get back to wasting time." Drill_Tank drills away like nothing is amiss, not paying attention to the surroundings ... and probably couldn't hear the noise of the jets even if he was, over the sound of drill meeting metal. Transforming into robot mode, the Wrecker leans down and attempts to pry the plate loose with his bare hands. The Drill Tank shifts and transforms, revealing the Wrecker leader Impactor! Tetrajet gives a heavy sigh. "Well, we'd better. That's the radio basin. No call for help is getting out of there, but Artifice: keep in mind this applies to us as well. If you get badly damaged, pull out - there might not be anyone to come drag you out, otherwise!" With that, Fleet initiates a dive, coming in for a strafing run against the tank, but currently ready to pull up at the first sight of danger! Combat: Tetrajet misses Impactor with his Persistent Freeze Ray attack! "Understood," Artifice replies. "We've got him at a disadvantage. This should be like shooting drowned slagrats." He accelerates to fall into loose attack formation and begins his own strafing run. "You don't belong here, Autobot!" Combat: F-16 Falcon strikes Impactor with his Laser attack! Impactor blinks up at the sky as a ray attack shatters the ground around him, accidentally prying loose the plate and sending the Wrecker backwards ... falling on his aft. Scratching his noggin, he's suddenly struck by another one ... lasers scorching his backside and leaving a trail of smoke in it's wake. Glancing upwards, the Wrecker leader allows the shoulder mounted cannon to charge up to medium capacity before standing. "I don't belong here? Who are you, the fraggin' location police?" Combat: Booster Pack The Omega Claw is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! The Global Pose Tracker marks that Impactor has 'skipped' his action for this round. "Ideally," Fleet says drolly, "the drowned slagrats get hit." He pulls up and circles around, taking a moment to size up Impactor... and to pass the information he receives on. "It's popular to assume that Autobots are weak, helpless, stupid, and incompetent. If that's the case, let me ask you this: why haven't we defeated them yet? Either they're more powerful and competent than many Decepticons give them credit for, or, more depressing, we're just as bad." "The moral: don't underestimate your opponents." Combat: Fleet analyzes Impactor for weaknesses Artifice can exploit. F-16 Falcon banks wide and swings back around for another pass. He's accelerating recklessly, but at Fleet's words he reigns himself in. "More care," he says, "less bravado, then?" He sweeps in, guns blazing, firing to try and pound the Wrecker into the crater below. Combat: F-16 Falcon strikes Impactor with his Laser attack! Impactor is struck again by the F-16 Falcon with his laser attack, causing more havoc on his chassis and headache for the sad chap who has to repair him. Grunting, the Wrecker pulls to his feet and targets Artifice with the shoulder cannon. The weapons system hums audibly, a faint pink/purple light emits from the tip of the barrel. "Wait, didn't I beat you up like a week ago?" Swiveling his hips, Impactor follows along with the cannon as it charges up to full capacity. Usually the Wrecker wouldn't waste such precious energon on a Seeker ... but this one had the tenacity to attack him twice, and even landed them both times! Craning his neck, the Wrecker leader adjusts for wind and speed ... then the shoulder cannon discharges it's maximum super-heated plasma capacity load at Artifice. "Give my regards tot he dodo!" Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Impactor strikes F-16 Falcon with his Impcannon attack! Combat: Impactor uses up a charge on his The Omega Claw booster pack! "Hmmm. If he can tell one Seeker apart from another, I have to admit, I'm impressed," Fleet observes, secretly happy that his choice to feed Artifice the combat information means that it's Artifice getting fired at right now. He continues to fly in lazy circles, once more analyzing Impactor, but this time, doing so more selfishly. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Fleet analyzes Impactor for weaknesses. F-16 Falcon clearly has a lot to learn! He is absolutely punished by a blast Impactor's shoulder cannon, having virtually no time to react after his strafing run. He hits spins in, not even able to think about braking, and slams into the ground, catching fire quickly. A pillar if black smoke begins to rise from the wreckage. All he can manage to say is, "Catas...malfu...krrrrz..." Impactor grins wide as the Seeker known as Artifice goes down ... all in one shot! Damn, shooting Scavenger last night must have transferred some of that 'killed Prowl with a pistol' mojo the Constructicon is usually rocking with his badself. Looking over at the other Seeker that came to pester him today, Impactor continues to grin while pulling out his pistol. "Hey, I just junked yer buddy ... you better run off now. Shoo shoo!" The Wrecker leader follows this up with a shot or two from the weapons system. Combat: Impactor misses Tetrajet with his Pistol Pete! (Pistol) attack! "Artifice, you realize that if I have to continue your mission alone, you won't get any credit for it," Fleet sighs, trying to boost his statement over the radio in the hopes that the other Seeker hasn't gone too far. Not that he really intends to stick around if there's any serious trouble, and he DID just tell Artifice to run if things got too tough. That's besides the point. To Impactor he says, shifting from side to side, "Ah, but I'm a lot harder to hit!" Even so, he gets much bolder as he lines up his next shot. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Tetrajet takes extra time to aim his next attack on Impactor. F-16 Falcon spends what seems like forever trying to transform. He finally manages it, albeit slowly and not without a great deal of pain. Parts of him are so damaged that they don't lock into place correctly; Art ends up looking a little like an F16 with arms and legs. "Ohhh," he moans, "What in the Pit was that?" His vocal processor is pretty wrecked - his voice comes out distorted and with no pitch control. He tries to get to his feet, but can only get to one knee. "Fleet... Primus. You nee-need help?" Combat: F-16 Falcon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Impactor frowns and looks at his pistol, tucking it away in his boot holster. Topspin must have been messing with the sight again. The cannon on his shoulder begins to hum again, producing a faint pink light at the end of the barrel. Chuckling to himself, the Wrecker just realized he's two for two against that brown colored air fodder of a Seeker. "Indeed ya are, but that'll only make it all tha sweetah when ah do!" A tiny undercharged globule of super-heated plasma arcs out from the cannon towards Fleet. Combat: Impactor misses Tetrajet with his Impcannon attack! -3 "For now, I need you to watch and learn," Fleet answers, dropping altitude fast to avoid the plasma, then twisting to the left. Those two years spent dodging magma sprays on Alkor Zephyr are now paying off! He twists around for another run, and responds to Impactor, "Receiving horrifying amounts of damage should also make bringing me down more enjoyable, so let's work on that, first!" Combat: Tetrajet strikes Impactor with his Persistent Freeze Ray attack! F-16 Falcon finally gets most of parts to interlock and to find cover from whence he can watch without being in danger of getting blasted. The F16 Fighting Falcon unfolds into Artifice! Impactor looks up and cringes when the Tetrajet easily avoids his dreaded cannon attack. Shrugging, perhaps it only has one good shot left in 'er he thinks to himself. Another thing he should have been thinking is avoiding Fleet's return fire. The freeze ray wreaks havoc on his systems, stalling his processors and horribly maiming his ranged sensors. "Crap!" he sneers, diving out from the middle of the sattellite like crater and trying to find some cover. "Why don't ya come on down and fight like a real mech fer once?" he challenges, cursing his bad luck. While yelling his only stipulation to the duel, Impactor locks on with his auxillary sensor array and begins to pull some Seeker intel from his databanks. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Impactor analyzes Fleet for weaknesses. Artifice smiles as Impactor misses Fleet. That's about all he has the energy to do right now... that and seethe. "Because I'm not a real mech," Fleet answers, tone almost a cheerful sing-song. "I'm a cooooowaaaaaard!" Still, internally he frowns at the pause in battle. That can mean a number of things, but none of them are good for Fleet! The Seeker yells to Artifice, "Aren't you an analyst? If you're not going to shoot, stop making me waste my own time!" With that, he swoops through and fires once more, but after such a high powered burst, he's forced to keep things on the low. Combat: Tetrajet misses Impactor with his Persistent Freeze Ray attack! -3 Impactor ducks behind the rock, narrowly avoiding another face to face with the Mr. Freeze ripoff ray. Swiveling around, the Wrecker puts his back against the cover and loads up his harpoon weapon attachment. "Ha, that what you call a freeze ray? Heh, I'd call it a Rachel Ray!" he bellows, laughing to himself. Harpoon rigged up and ready to go, he dashes from cover and fires off the hook ... the line still connected to his forearm. If he's lucky, he can ensnare the Seeker and drag him down to the ground by force. The Wrecker way. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Impactor strikes Tetrajet with his Harpoon'd attack! Artifice is still weak and is not exactly thinking straight. He feels almost as if he's watching this fight from far away, and that he isn't actually inside his broken frame anymore. Almost... "Right," Art croaks, "sorry." He tires to focus and is surpsied when analysis comes easily for him. It's a series of processes that are so natural now as to be virtually automatic. For this, Artifice is briefly thankful. That lasts until he has to void his tanks of energon. Combat: Artifice analyzes Impactor for weaknesses Fleet can exploit. "Rachel... Ray...?" Fleet asks, obviously confused. This is NOT a Seeker who spends much time immersing himself in Earth culture! His bafflement gives Impactor the moment he needs, however, and Fleet is yanked to the ground. "YOUCH!" he exclaims as one of his wings is crumpled, forcing him to transform. He pushes himself off the ground and shakes his head. "You know, I may prefer the air, but I'm far from harmless on the ground," he answers, raising his left arm to fire. Tetrajet transforms into his Fleet mode. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Fleet strikes Impactor with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! -4 Impactor gets blasted in the face, the grin shifting back to a frown as he's sent backwards reeling from the freeze attack. It once again wreaks it's havoc on his systems, damaging a sub-component in his arm. His chest plate isn't a pretty sight either, smouldering in frost and dented in slightly. "Damn, you got any other weapons?" he chides, standing back up and charging forward. At this point, the Wrecker isn't thinking about logic based decisions. See enemy, punch enemy repeatedly in the face until he either gives up his lunch money or runs away. Mr. Purple-pants leaps into the air and stretches his legs out, trying to kick the Seeker in the chest. Combat: Impactor strikes Fleet with his Dropkick Murphys! (Kick) attack! Artifice feels a little stronger after having heaved up last night's energon. He gets to his feet, one leg sparking, and takes aim with his lightning cannon. "Ugh... I'm not done quite yet..." He isn't entirely sure that the recoil isn't going to knock him down, but he takes the shot anyway. Combat: Artifice misses Impactor with his Lightning Cannon attack! -1 Fleet is kicked firmly in the chest, causing him to stumble back, cracking his cockpit, damaging circuitry beneath. "Nnnngh... actually, I *do* have other weapons!" he answers, and what looks to be the hilt of a dagger flips out from his forearm. In a moment, even as Fleet swings it around in an arc, it activates, proving that it *is* the hilt of a dagger. An energy dagger! A cold-generating energy dagger that, if it hits, will freeze Impactor's joints fast! Combat: Fleet strikes Impactor with his Seekerhugs! (Grab) attack! Artifice curses. That last shot took everything out of him. He staggers from his hiding spot and begins to transform. "Com on, Fleet," he coughs, "Let's leave this whelp to lick his wounds." Artifice's fuselage flips up. His wings rotate, his arms retract; with a declining, 5-tone sound, Artifice folds himself into F16 mode! Combat: F-16 Falcon begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Tetrajet Impactor ducks low at the approaching hilt, thinking it some sort of random doodad or trick that would only activate upon impact like a stun gun. Well, he was half right. The hilt suddenly pops out an accompanying dagger ... an energy dagger!!! It catches him right inbetween the optics, sending him stumbling backward and blinded. "GAH...Ahm blinded!" Mr. Purple-pants screams out, flailing a fist about. One optic shattered upon impact, the other merely clouded in a bright yellow daze. Combat: Impactor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fleet nods to Artifice. "Good thinking, indeed," he says, leaping into the air. "You're learning, then." Maybe he also learned another lesson: deal with big tough guys by getting someone else to shoot at them first! The Seeker transforms a bit painfully, but manages alternate mode, broken wing and all, and takes off. Fleet transforms into his Tetrajet mode. Combat: Tetrajet begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Impactor stumbles around some more before vision is finally restored into one optic. "Aww cripes." he exclaims, hunkering up to a plate of reflective metal that was jarred loose. Looking into it, he notices the other optic is completely shattered. Sighing, the Wrecker picks up the scrap of metal and starts to stalk off. "Whatever that was about ... I'll never know. I hope Patchwork doesn't throw onna fraggin' optic-patch, then I'll be lookin' like a pirate."